


深夜谈话-练手肉（1）

by CandiCaner



Category: Batman - Fandom, Redhood - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCaner/pseuds/CandiCaner
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩爬上了杰森陶德的床。然后他们两个撸了一发。





	1. 欲念之火

杰森感到胸口沉闷喘不过气，挣扎着却像是被束缚了四肢。

他觉得自己像是醒来了，可是没有一点光亮，只有粗糙胡茬紧张地摩擦过下巴，被吐着热气的双唇亲吻的触感。他的大腿腹被贴上了某个坚硬且热烫的东西，笼罩在他身体上方的男人拱起身体在他身上磨蹭。

他哽着喉咙呻吟着，想要抬手推开那张令人心烦意乱的脸——太烦了，看到就浑身涌血。对方平日深刻的蓝眼睛此时挣扎着欲念与狂乱，没有预知地企图强奸杰森的大脑。

男人脱掉杰森睡衣的技巧显得轻车熟路，期间少不了挣扎与怒骂，最后还是完全无奈的妥协。他捏住杰森的下巴，亲吻着整个脸，手指强硬扣得皮肉生疼让杰森几乎想要给他一个头槌。

小臂抵在对方的肩膀上揪紧他后脑勺略短的头发，杰森扭腰配合着被褪掉内裤。睡眠不足的头痛感完全被新生的性欲压制，他啃咬着男人的嘴唇仿佛发泄着不满，挺腰让两个人的胯腹撞在一起磨擦着阴茎。他唇角溢处呻吟，喉咙里的呜咽挡在赶路，连同男人的低喘和声。

紧盯着天花板的一角，他任由身体沉浮在床铺。男人握住两个人的阴茎开始同时撸送，指腹揉搓着根部偶尔挑弄囊袋，粗暴且并不用什么技巧地发泄着欲望。

他任由自己呻吟着，嗓音变了调地高亢，使得对方看着有些担忧却又被浸了汗水的结实的胸肌吸引走注意。

在高潮的下一秒，杰森又睡了过去。


	2. 嗯，惊喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然后他疼痛，堕入地狱，再被拉回人间。杰森也许说过类似于“这是我最快乐的XX”之类的话，但他从未陷入如此极乐。

1

他站在角落的阴影处，看上去混乱且令人焦灼地难熬。杰森捕捉不到他的呼吸，难见他胸膛的起伏，仿佛那是个灵魂或什么癖好搞了个蝙蝠侠蜡像放在床脚的某些痴狂粉丝。但杰森压根就愿意拿那些蜡像的脑袋当靶子。

砰。整个脑袋炸裂开。蜡像就是这个德行，脆弱得很。

他移动了——蝙蝠侠，不带迟疑地走到床边又停下来站在床脚。杰森坐起身，缓和了刚被惊醒的恐慌，深呼吸把枪塞回枕头下。他注意到蝙蝠侠迟疑了一瞬，身型微不可见地晃悠让杰森绷紧神经，他怕下一刻这个老东西咧出傻逼微笑就像上次被特殊毒素攻击后用慈祥到近乎恶心的目光盯了他一晚。对，甚至把他绑起来带去了一个红罗宾都找不到的地方，害得所有人以为蝙蝠侠出了差错要把红头罩做掉了。杰森从鼻子里哼笑，如果把他绑到某个无人之地然后操到神智不清也算是一种“做掉”的话。

杰森没开口，不过讽刺的是他脸上估计还带着昨晚睡前看暮光之城留下的泪痕和喉咙鼻腔肿痛，正像现在他跟可怜的女主被苍白石头老男孩盯上了一样，都不知道屁股已经后挪到了枕头上。见鬼了。我的枕头套。杰森吞咽了一下，发冷的手掌搓揉几把脸后终于受不了对方的死亡瞪视了。“滚蛋。”

这似乎不是蝙蝠侠想要的答案，或者他自己都不知道自己想要什么答案。他在床边坐下，掏出来一个小盒子放在床头。

杰森恼火，感谢上帝他还有第二个枕头。于是他拎起来枕头照着对方的脸摔了过去，虽然杀伤力不大，但足够证明杰森的态度了。“脱下你的鞋如果要上老子的床，”杰森丧气地去摸床头柜里的套和润滑剂。垃圾，杰森。他唾弃自己，在这两分钟完美注视里成功硬得像煮沸的石头。

 

 

2  
杰森从来不用请求他什么，哥谭王子的床技可不是吹嘘来的。那可是名副其实的身经百战。而出于面子考虑，杰森也从不在乎这点疼痛或不满——他可以忍耐，尊严无价。于是布鲁斯恨透了和他上床又没办法，因为杰森从未完全交出自己过。

当套子裹着粘哒哒的润滑液和阴茎送入他的身体，杰森几乎要为自己表现得过于迫不及待的下面那张嘴而感到耻辱。热的。硬的。他熟悉的。他轻喘一声，长长地吐息，嘴唇压在男人下巴右侧冒着胡茬的棱角处吻着。刺痛在嘴唇上磨蹭，有痒意也有快意。

随即是一些柔软赋予试探性的顶弄，肉刃撑开肠肉探索着疆域，男人低沉地安慰着杰森并且扣紧了他的手在手心。没有能带来性快感的部位被满足，但杰森感到自己仿若登入极乐。他的几把还硬生生地戳在布鲁斯的腹部呢，随着对方抽送的动作摩擦两下他便耐不住呻吟了。

微凉的嘴唇贴了上来，男人含着他的下唇缓慢吮吸着，舌尖不时舔进唇缝与他的舌头也相交会。这样绵软的吻让杰森晕眩到难以承受，他收紧了和对方十指相扣的手指，汗液沁出弄的他们手里汗津津的也没有松开。

 

 

 

然后杰森就醒了。妈的。


	3. 他爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正，也说不上哪里不正  
> 感情很糟糕，糟糕透了

这种感情使他感到致命。

他屏住呼吸，心脏不跳了，哽在胸膛里，肺缩紧。他僵硬在桌前，手指反转着笔，玩的还是哥谭王子那学来的小把戏，可是他不敢呼吸了。可能是觉着没必要，夜里突然来的这种感觉使他看不清自己在想什么。

他脑子里没有那人的名字。他脑子里有很多名字。黑面具，死了；比扎罗，死了；罗伊哈珀是谁？夜翼，替代品和罗宾。他不敢想那个人的名字，他开始痛恨时差，痛恨自己为何不能入睡，痛恨自己为何一事无成而不能就此倒下，倒下最好。

他打开从没用过的手机。脑子里是串号码，他不曾忘。午夜性爱热线，你值得拥有。

 

 

 

 

他沉默着跪坐在床上，背后男人摆弄着手铐扣在他的腕子上，足够两根手指伸进去的松动，被束缚也保证舒适。男人按着他的后颈，滚烫的手掌托在他的小腹上将他按进被褥，呼吸喷在他的脊背使他战栗，颈椎从头麻到尾颤抖着缩紧。

他闷头埋在织物中，呼吸粗重随着裹满了润滑的手指抽送在屁股里。他随着在腺体周围停留的按揉呻吟，额头顶在床上垂着脑袋诉说绝望的情绪，用手指抓紧了男人的手，被反扣住了。

然后是冰冷的塑料包装撕裂的声音，套子裹上阴茎的细小噪音和他的喘息比起来不知道哪个更刺耳，或者他硬生生忍住被插入的感觉更惨，他不可以太大声的叫出来。他不知道为什么，但是不能。

男人自始至终是把他操控在手里的。男人知道操在哪里他最爽快，抽动的速度怎样最令他难过，落在他屁股上的巴掌有多重才叫他忍不住地哭出来。

他不想这样。这样太危险。可他能怎么办呢。他只能一遍又一遍地陷入，把对方从立在哥谭最高处的危险中拽回仅存的现实和又紧又爽的甬道里享受。

这种感情使他感到致命，他快死了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你们有什么特别想看的情节和梗欢迎讨论！也许我没有足够的表现力来写，但是我会尽力！


End file.
